A One Piece Story
by Arashi Kyoudai
Summary: The Mugiwara Crew has come to the island Yamai in search of adventure. The tails of their heroic, tragic, and humorous adventures lie within.
1. Chapter 1

Konban Wa! This is our joint story! It's random and we don't know what will happen! The reason for this is I, Kaze will write one chapter and then Kandy will write the next chapter. We will keep switching and under no circumstances are we allowed to discuss where this story is going with each other. It's born from our boredom and we needed a challenge. Suggestions are appreciated and needed!

Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**By Kaze**

* * *

Yamai was a summer paradise. It was filled with exotic flowers and romancing views. A giant jade green covered mountain sprang out of one side of the island, with black walled cliffs at the ocean edge that lead to black beaches. Exotic fruit trees dotted the black sand coast line as the Going Merry II came ashore followed closely by Nami's waver. They marveled at the tranquil beauty of the island. A slight breeze brushed locks of hair and articles of clothing lightly.

"I wonder why Yamai hasn't been turned into a recreational retreat," Nami voiced her thoughts of the island. "It's only a tiny dot on some of the maps I've collected."

"It is not mentioned in any of my books," Robin stated as she let her eyes wander the island.

"It's a mystery island," Luffy grinned from in front of the girls. Nami rolled her eyes recognizing the look on the teen's face.

"You want to traverse the island, don't you?" Nami asked exasperated. Luffy grinned at her blankly.

"What's traverse mean?"

"Explore, Luffy. Do you want to explore the island Luffy?" Nami shook her head at his stupidity. Robin smiled apologetically.

"I wanna look for herbs and plants on the island! There could be ones that are useful for medicine here!" Chopper smiled brilliantly like a child in a candy store.

"We can never have enough food with our shitty captain around," Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. "Fresh fruit would be a nice reprieve."

"Alright! Alright," Nami sighed in defeat. "We'll split up into groups. Franky has the sunny covered. Usopp. Brook. Go with Chopper and help look for his medicine."

"Yosh! Let's go Chopper!" Usopp, Brook and Chopper began to run off down the beach.

"OI! Be back here at sunset!" Nami yelled after them. She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Robin go with Sanji and see if you can figure anything out about the island. I'll take Luffy and Zoro because with their lack of direction I am bound to map the whole island and find **something** of importance."

Robin smiled slyly at Nami's beaming expression. Sanji twirled after Robin as they headed into the jungle. Nami turned to Zoro and Luffy. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. Zoro smirked at the expression.

"He's gone…?" Zoro only nodded. "He's…. GONE?! Which way did he go?!"

Nami stormed up the beach towards the trees and shrubbery. She stomped around, scaring away the wildlife in the area. Steam almost rose from her enraged face. "Which way did he go!?"

Zoro shrugged. "Luffy can take care of himself."

"That's not the point!" Nami snarled. "If he stumbles across my treasure he's not going to know to pick it up and bring it back to the ship!"

Zoro snorted. "Devil Woman."

"1000 Beli added to your debt," Zoro gaped at Nami's back.

"Nani?!"

"You heard me! Now move it!" Nami started off into the woods. "If you get lost, I'm adding on 10,000!"

Zoro stalled for a few seconds in mere shock before storming after the orange haired girl, muttering obscene curses under his breath. "Damn you, Luffy."

* * *

Luffy looked up from where he was admiring the orbs popping out of ground in bright rainbow colors. He looked around before popping one of the mystery bubbles. He dove behind a rock expecting an explosion. When none came he peeked out from behind his shield. Luffy's mouth hung open and gold stars danced in his eyes at the sigh in front of him. He jumped up ontop of the rock and yelled. Birds flew out of the trees in all directions as animals scattered away from the offending yell.

"SUGE NAAAAAA!"

* * *

617 words

Thank you for reading! Review if you feel so inclined :D


	2. Chapter 2

"There are a lot more fruits then I originally thought would grow here. Bananas, Mangos, and even more the deeper you go into the forest. Star fruit, pineapples, and coconuts; these would make an excellent fruit salad. These little white and purple flowers would make great garnish as well," Sanji rambled on as Robin tripped over something. She bent down and dusted it off to find a piece of ancient relic inscribed with a brief text.

" 5 demons lead by an angelic warrior," With such small insight into the culture the one thing Robin knew is that there once was and might possibly still be a city that thrived on this island. With this small relic securely latched into her nap sack Robin ran to catch up with Sanji, who still rambled but this time it was about how he would make the girl's happy with such delicacies he himself would prepare.

On the other side of the island, while searching for berries Chopper looked up to see Brook start running into the trees. "I see smoke!"

"Maybe we should follow him, I'm sure that a village is located somewhere on this island by the way it smells. There are also herbs missing from certain bunches," Chopper said as he gathered the last of the herbs and placed them in his basket. He got up and started toward the smoke in the forest.

They walked into a clearing where there was a small village on the back part of the island. It overlooked the ocean and sat on the high cliffs of the terrain. The homes where teepees of animal skin that surrounded a large fire. Two pillars as tall as Brook, who was leaning on one when Chopper and Usopp stopped next to him, marked the entrance. He was sipping tea and tipped his top hat to them.

As they marveled at the village, one by one small children peaked their heads out slowly and moved toward the group. When they finally reached the pillars they stared up at Brook then gathered around in a circle and spoke gibberish to one another. They then examined Chopper before they raced back to their tents. They reemerged with their parents, only to have them stare over at the Mugiwara crewmen. The village was dead silent as the last little boy helped an old man from the biggest tent in the village.

"Zumba quf ga nima" The old man said as he raised his hand. The people had fear and terror written all over them, like they knew something apocalyptic was coming. "Zug la ne tamu. Ima ta gi awa re."

The people watched the old man before they rushed Brook and Chopper. They carried the skeleton and doctor into a nearby tent as the men kept Usopp away with spears, regarding the sharpshooter with murderous glares.

Without a seconds hesitation he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at the villagers, then pointed to a tree and stated "look a distraction" and zoomed off in the opposite direction. Thinking that at this point finding any group would be a blessing he spaced out and didn't see the hole in front of him. The pit was pretty deep and when Usopp finally made it to the bottom he lay unconscious there, unable to find one ounce of hope for his two crewmates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By Kaze**

* * *

Nami and Zoro stepped into the rocky and grass clearing that was covered in glittering clear crystals. The crystals were reflecting the other colors and had wrapped themselves around everything in the area. They stared blankly at the landscape when a small pop echoed behind them. Zoro whipped around, unsheathing Meitou Shuusui and slicing the object in half. He resheathed his sword in a flashing instant as Nami jumped behind him instinctively. Zoro relaxed slightly as the thing he cut hovered for another moment and dropped to the ground. They watched the broken globe for a few more seconds.

"Floating solid bubbles?" Nami looked perturbed as she slowly walked around the bubble and towards the center of the clearing. Zoro followed her cautiously, his hand resting on his swords for comfort. Nami suddenly stopped her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Zoro glanced behind him as a wave of unease traveled over his muscles. His entire body stiffened and his eyes widened.

"It's-"

"Move it!" Zoro pushed Nami to the ground and they rolled down the slight incline of the hill. The crystals cut easily into their exposed skin as they came to a spot. They sat up slowly Nami looking further down the hill and Zoro looking up the hill. A shoot of clear crystals that sparkled like hundreds of single dots had stopped a foot away from where they lay. Jagged edges, like pine tree branches, jutted out in all directions.

"What the hell…." Zoro looked at Nami who was close to becoming frantic. "Oi…. Nami."

Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the red, crystal clustered figure at the bottom of the hill. Crystals were layered thickly as shattered bubbles littered the ground around the prone figure. Zoro's eyes narrowed and he stood up. He brushed his way down the hill, ignoring the safe path Nami was using as she clumsily looked for the safest and quickest way down.

Zoro slid the last few feet and knelt next to the unconscious figure dressed in a red shirt and blue shorts. Nami stumbled next to him and gasped as she saw the familiar straw buried in the crystals with its caretaker. "What're you doing!? Break him out of there!"

Zoro was looking around in wide circular motions as Nami leaned over the Luffy. "I'm looking for a rock!"

"To smash your head against?!" Nami replied hottily. "Use your swords!"

Zoro stared at the hyperventilating navigator. Nami began to wonder if he had hit his head on the way down the hill. "My swords?"

"Yes your swords!" Nami made a grab at Sandai Kitetsu which Zoro subconsciously moved out of her reach.

"Use your Clima Tact if you're so willing to use weapons!" Zoro snarled as he looked around for a rock. He grabbed the nearest one and ripped it from the earth. "Move!"

Nami dove out of the way as Zoro slammed the small jagged edge of the rock against the crystal encasing Luffy's chest. He chucked the rock away as cracks reached out along the rubberman's body until the entire capsule broke from his body. Nami shielded her eyes as the glass dusted away. The cloud dispersed to the ground around them and navigator and first mate turned to their captain.

"Oi… Luffy?" Nami shook his shoulder. "Luffy?"

The rubberman's eyes rolled open. He looked at Nami slowly and then Zoro. The familiar confusion passed over his face. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you, baka," Zoro rolled his eyes. "You even know where you are, Luffy?"

Luffy had a thoughtful expression pass over his face before he shrugged and grinned cheekily. Nami sat back on her heels. "Idiot… You don't remember why you were covered in crystals that nearly suffocated you?"

Luffy sat up with a jerk and laughed, placing his hat on his head. "Nope,"

"You could have died," Nami looked at him pointedly. Zoro was miffed at her incessant declaration of Luffy's possibly near death experience.

"Soka…" Luffy looked solemn for a second and grinned. "But I'm not! See?"

He jumped up and did a cartwheel, falling flat on his face. He laughed and sat back up again. Zoro raised an eyebrow in silent question at him. Nami sighed and stood up. She dusted the grime from her clothing. "To think we even worry about a eternal monster like you. Come on. We need to keep moving."

Zoro grunted at Nami and stalked off in the direction they had come. Nami grabbed a fist full of his hair and dragged him back the other way and into the forest. "Backwards dolt… Come on Luffy!"

"A---Ah!" Luffy stood up slowly and trudged after them. He glanced over his shoulder at the clearing that now looked like it was made of glass. He pulled his hat over his eyes to hide the wide and glinting fear that tainted them.

* * *

820 words


	4. Chapter 4

Night began to fall upon the small tropical island as Luffy's group made their way back to the little campsite they had previously set up before the groups split and headed off in opposite directions.

The sunset glistening off the deep blue ocean that lay out in front of the horizon led the way through the cool breeze that blew gently through the canopy that lay directly North of camp. Gathering sticks and logs as they went along to prepare a fire when they finally reached the campgrounds, Luffy saw a small monkey out of the corner of his eye swing from a limb to the next tree where yet another, yet bigger, monkey sat. Luffy swung over to them and started playing catch with them as the others continued on their path. But after not hearing Luffy complain about how hungry he was and when she offered him fruit say that he wants niku, Nami turned around to find a lone swordsman picking at his ear.

"Where is Luffy no…" but before she could finish her sentence Luffy swung above them, a monkey on his back and one right beside him also swigging away merrily. "Luffy if you keep heading straight you'll reach camp." She called hoping that he heard her and eventually made his way to the site. 'I can get clobber him when we meet there.' She sighed and went back to the task before her, leading the last moron to the site before too many wild animals appeared before her in the dark.

When they finally arrived they set down their things and set up the fire, although neither one of the groups had made it back to the spot they agreed to meet at. Nami assumed they would eventually come, she also knew Sanji couldn't leave a girl hungry in good conscious and that Brook, Chopper, and Usopp, were probably screaming at the weird noises coming from the forest at night so they'll be back sooner then later.

But after several hours of watching Luffy playing with his new monkey companions and watching Zoro sleep against a log Nami got a little curious as to what was going on that not only did one group not show up, but both. She shrugged it off, but when he stomach rumbled, which had never happened since Sanji entered the crew, every little thing began to agitate her. She couldn't even draw a map of the island that she had preciously explored because she thought the monkeys were making too much noise.

All three monkeys sat silently before her, each adorned with a bump crown. "Nami I'm hungry can I go see if Sanji is close or at least see if there a fish in that lake over there that I could cook, even if it wouldn't be as great as Sanji's at least its food."

"Fine fish to your hearts content but if you fall in I'll charge you a saving fee." Nami waved and Luffy followed by his monkey companions sped away.

Luffy sighed as he attempted to make a spear to fish with, 'I hope that Chopper and Usopp aren't having fun without me.'


End file.
